


Jumanji da vida real

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Lovestruck Halloween Special (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido por causa de um jogo.





	Jumanji da vida real

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Real life Jumanji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629569) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 21 - Games (jogos).

Ela não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido por causa de um jogo. Quando Wendy desapareceu na frente dos seus olhos, não podia ser possível, mas ainda assim era. Sua realidade passou de entediante para ter que salvar o amor de sua vida dentro de um jogo, como algum tipo de Jumanji da vida real só que com menos selva e mais lésbicas. Mesmo que ela e Wendy estivessem a salvo agora, era difícil não se preocupar sobre tudo o que aconteceu e o que isso significava. Magia era real em seu multo, ao menos até o ponto que podia funcionar para o conectar a outros mundos, e os jogos eram como janelas para esses mundos. Era uma dor de cabeça forte demais pensar sobre tudo isso, mesmo que ela tivesse gostado de ouvir da própria Afrodite o quão importante e forte era o amor dela e de Wendy. Agora só precisavam encontrar um jeito de voltar para suas vidas sabendo o que sabiam, e ela suspeitava que isso seria mais difícil do que encontrar Wendy com aqueles portais.


End file.
